


Back From the Pit

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resurrection, Wet Dream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did not like the way Season 6 went so I wrote my own. Gabriel brings Sam back from Hell. Sam shows his appreciation, kinkiness ensues. Sam/Gabriel. This story will have Dean/Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel appears in front of Castiel after Sam jumped into the cage dragging Adam/Michael with him. Sam opens his eyes he is in the Stull Cemetery just outside of Lawrence, Kansas with a hand-print welt on his right hip, but Gabriel is nowhere to be seen. Castiel is told to claim Sam's rescue.

Castiel takes Sam to Bobby's place for a few days of rest and relaxation, but all Sam does is complain, showing his frustration and loneliness in missing his brother. He loves his brother and wants him to have the normal apple-pie life, the white picket fence and all.

After a week at Bobby's Gabriel drops in to see how Sam is doing. Sam is tossing and turning in his sleep, this is concerning. When he looks into Sam's dreams and sees nightmares of his time in the cage with Lucifer, it only makes the concern worse, the pain and torment Sam endured. Cass is not helping him, why is he letting him suffer? Sam must want to suffer in silence and hide the pain he feels. Sam knows Cass won't enter his mind without permission, but Gabriel doesn't care if he has permission; he likes Sam and doesn't want him to suffer the memories of Lucifer's torture to his vessel. Using his divine powers he changes Sam's nightmare into a happy memory, John Winchester giving him his first sawed-off shotgun. As he watches Sam's face light up knowing this is when he gets to start using his own weapon, this brings a smile to Gabe's face. Gabe thinks to himself, simple things that are what human's or more specifically this human needs. Gabe leaves Sam's dreams pondering what simple thing he could give to Sam without him knowing it was Gabriel. He devises his plan; keep him hunting with Castiel as his back-up, that's win-win. Cass misses Dean also, if they are both busy they can't mope around, it's for the best.

Every night Gabriel would visit Sam to watch him sleep and chase away his hell nightmares. He usually finds Cass and Sam in a crappy motel room with two double beds, even though Cass doesn't sleep, no need, it was to keep up appearances. Two men travelling together could not ask for a single bed without getting looks. When Gabriel lands it's to Cass sitting in front of the television watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean's favourite show. How could this not surprise him? Gabe sighs.

"Hello Gabriel, here for the usual nightly check-up?" Cass doesn't even look away from the screen.

Gabe nods and walks towards the sleeping form of Sam scrunched up on the too small bed. He leans down and brushes Sam's hair away from his eyes and touches his forehead.

"Cass does he mention this Jess girl?" Gabriel tilts his head slightly seeing what Sam dreams of.

"No. Sam does not talk of his past love. He does not even mention Dean to me anymore. I think he is slipping away."

Gabriel sits down on the spare bed to think. "What did you guys do today?"

"Sam taught me to drive. It is such a slow form of transportation. Why does he insist upon it? I can get us anywhere within a second." Cass huffs his frustration.

Sam drives a brand new navy blue Dodge Charger, the Impala is with Dean.

Gabriel chuckles, not at the fact Cass misses flying, but that he is being taught by Sam. In all the time Castiel and Dean spent together not once had the thought of Cass driving come up.

Cass turned the TV off and walked over to a chair close to Gabe.

"Caring for Sam after Hell is so different than caring for Dean." Cass bites his bottom lip. "It's not that I do not care for him. I like him, but Sam thinks I saved him. Why can't I tell him it was you?"

"Cause Sammy-boy doesn't really like me and will freak out if he knew the Trickster is his saviour." Gabe sighs and looks over at Sam.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel sits on a beautiful beach in Maui, pondering life's new problems. Sam thought his handprint scar was from Castiel. Why did that bother him so much? Cass didn't even know about the brand on Sam's soul. Lucifer used his soul as a chew toy, Gabe was certain it could be mended, he just wasn't sure how. The love the Winchesters have is the strongest he has seen in a long time. For a vessel to overpower his angel, an archangel, the 'fallen angel' to top that was unheard of. Sam's soul was beautiful beyond comparison. Gabriel felt something in his grace he could not recall ever feeling before. What was it envy, jealousy, love? -Damn human emotions! Ever since being brought back he has been bombarded with these trivial human feelings. How did humans live like that, it made no sense?

Cass' presence is helping, but it's not enough, maybe he needed someone to get his mind off missing Dean. Cass can't help with that, Gabriel could find Sam someone…it was settled. In Sam's line of work a relationship was short lived, 'love 'em and leave' 'em.' This would be different.

When night rolls around for the hunter and angel they find themselves in the middle of nowhere. No motels, so they slept, well Sam slept, in the back seat of the car while Cass listened to music quietly. By the sounds of it, he was listening to Asia, which brought up a memory of his time in the 'Mystery Spot' with Sam. Gabriel thinks how Cass is getting worse as well, constantly babysitting the hunter without any happiness for himself. Dean must have really made an impression on poor Castiel. That was one thing he knew from all his time on Earth as the Trickster, the more time you spend interacting with certain humans the more attached you got; Number one reason that he only visits while Sam is asleep, at least that's what he tells himself every night. Cass could monitor his dreams, if ordered to, but Gabriel just made excuses so he could see Sam and study his memories for what would make him happy. She had to be perfect, not remind him too much of the women he lost, but still keep his interests. Gabriel smirks to himself, maybe a fiery red head.


	2. Chapter 2

After several attempts to get Sam's hormones spiked with very attractive women, who all happen to be witnesses, doctors, police officers and even a shy motel clerk, nothing. Sam didn't show any interest, no dreaming about them, no fantasizing either. Gabriel thinks this may be more difficult than first thought.

Tonight's dream is pleasant, he hasn't dreamt of hell since that first night Gabriel visited. In the dream he is working a vampire case, much like last week, but what catches his eye is that Cass-or who he thought was Cass is shorter and doesn't hold himself like Cass. Gabriel withdraws from the dream and settles down into a chair.

"How has he been lately?"

"Asking a lot of questions, mostly wants to know why I…why I saved him from hell. Why I would risk myself to rescue him. He may suspect something." Cass looks worried. He doesn't want Gabriel to think he is not trying his best.

"Perhaps the truth…the truth would be best, his dreams are getting odder every night." Gabriel looks around the room shifting slightly in his chair.

"How to work 'Gabriel saved you from hell, not me' after all this time into a casual conversation may not be easy." Cass looks annoyed.

Gabriel thinks for a few minutes and then abruptly stands up. "Conversations are overrated." He walks over to watch Sam sleep diagonally on the bed, sleeping on his back, with his hands resting on his chest. He leans down and puts two fingers to Sam's forehead to enter his dreams again, this time taking control, not just influencing it.

The scenery changes to when Sam was pulled out of hell. He is standing in the cemetery; Castiel is holding Sam by the arm in case he falls.

Dream Cass- "Welcome back Sam." Michael/Adam is standing off to one side of Cass, while there is another person beside Sam that he doesn't remember being there before. He is shorter than everyone else and is smiling. That's when the recognition hits him. 

Dream Gabriel-"Heya, Sammy, did you miss me?" As Gabriel talks Sam feels a sharp pull on his hip where there is a handprint now.

When Sam shoots up screaming from his dream Castiel is sitting on the couch watching an infomercial trying to not look guilty or suspicious.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I…had a weird dream." Sam looks confused.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you figure it out." He tried not to look too guilty.

"You told me when I was rescued Michael and Adam got out too, right?" Sam sighs and flops back against the pillow.

"Yes Sam." Cass tilts his head unsure how this talk is going to end. "Why do you ask?"

"How…did you rescue all of us by yourself?"

Cass hesitates on his response, thinking 'Damn Gabriel!' …Truth; tell the truth like Gabriel said to.

"I did not." Cass looks ashamed.

"If you didn't who did? Was it…Gabriel?" Sam almost chokes on the name.

"Yes." Simple answers are best. "He saved you; I was merely the one to keep Lucifer distracted, while Gabriel did the difficult work. Freeing you from his possession, grabbing Adam's body with Michael in it, and making sure Lucifer didn't escape. Gabriel made me swear not to reveal his presence to you." He swallows and continues if he is going to get punished it might as well be from his true thoughts. "I thought it was foolish, but he is my superior and it is not wise to question."

Sam just looks blankly for a few minutes, then gets off the bed and walks in to the bathroom to collect his thoughts. He needed to get away from Cass, who was always there, always watching, and now Sam knew spying on him. Sam's thoughts were all chaotic. Why would the archangel save him, but not allow Sam to thank him or even know he was brought back? That fact hurt, what Sam had done to warrant being rescued by someone he thought did not care for him or his family. Granted yes the then Trickster did have Dean killed for a hundred Tuesdays and then threw them in to TV Land, but he did redeem himself when he willing faced Lucifer at the hotel. He died for Mankind and them so to speak. Gabriel was not that bad in his books anymore. He thought to the fact he was under the impression Cass saved him, it always felt wrong and knew the reason now.

He suspected the marks were not entirely innocent. Over time Dean started to care for Cass and Cass cared for him. Sam didn't want to get that close to Cass. It was a professional relationship. Dean tormented himself constantly for getting too close, causing Castiel to get cut off from Heaven. Sam vowed not to get that friendly with Cass; now that worry was unfounded Cass and he were not connected by the mark. His mark was not from him, it was from Gabriel. He owed his life and freedom to a more powerful angel. All things considered saving an archangel, his vessel and Sam were more than one seraph angel could handle. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

There is a knock on the bathroom door, causing Sam to snap out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay in there Sam?"

"I'm fine, just gonna take a shower." Sam looks himself in the mirror once more, and then turns the water on. After a few minutes decide he better actually take one unless he wants Cass more suspicious. After his long shower (a man has needs), he heads out to face Cass' questioning gazes and blatant stares. Sam came to the conclusion he was happy to finally know whose hand print it was on his hip.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was so nervous after his surprise reveal in Sam's dream. As soon as Sam woke up he was not proud to admit he hid in the bathroom. It was close enough to hear the conversation, but not to see Sam's angry and disappointed expressions. He was not prepared for Sam to come barreling in to the bathroom though. Gabriel went invisible in time to see Sam's face, confusion written all over it. Gabriel was worried as he watched Sam work through his thoughts, not once did he see a look of anger, which caught him off guard. When Sam turned the shower on and started to undress Gabriel went pale and forgot he could leave, just fly away. This is not what he had in mind when he hid in here. He closed his eyes tightly as Sam stepped into the shower. Not long after he heard moans coming from the other side of the shower curtain. Gabriel smiles and slowly pulls the curtain aside.

Sam is standing under the water, legs spread, right hand grasping his erection, left hand braced against the wall, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and damn did he look hot. Gabriel could not take his eyes off this human while he relieved some pent-up tension. With each stroke Sam made Gabriel feel a jerk in his own pants. Without thinking his hand moved down to his zipper and undid the fly and button in seconds. He pulled his throbbing cock out and starts rubbing his member to Sam's strokes. The soapy water looks so appealing on his chest, best not to reach out and touch him revealing his presence in such a vulnerable situation. Sam's moans get more aggressive, Gabriel stifles a moan of his own. When Sam's orgasm hits, he releases all over the wall and his hand. While Sam is cleaning up his mess under the water spray Gabriel finishes and coats the curtain.

After Gabriel gets control of his senses after such an intense orgasm, he backs towards the far wall to avoid Sam getting dressed. As Sam opens the door and walks back in to the motel room Gabriel smirks 'we are on the right track, he hasn't done that in the shower since he came back'.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel was embarrassed to show up in Sam's motel room. When he arrived he just nodded to Cass and sat on Sam's bed to check on his dreams. They were surprisingly boring.

"How was he today?"

"Happy. I don't understand it. What happened in the bathroom?" Of course Cass knew Gabriel was in the bathroom when Sam woke up that morning, but there was no way to tell Sam that before he ran in to it.

Unsure where to begin Gabriel looks down at Sam's peaceful sleeping face.

"He is not angry at me. He almost looked…glad after a few minutes."

Cass gets off the couch and walks the length of the small room when he reaches the front door he turns and has a look of worry.

"He does not like the idea of me saving him?"

"Relax, I think it's more of a territorial thing…You are very close to Dean, Sam may not have liked the idea if Dean found out you marked him. Strictly speaking they would share your loyalty." Gabriel tries to explain why he would not want to share with anyone.

"That does make sense. Dean is my charge; I would die for him, as I have on numerous occasions. I do not feel the same emotions when with Sam.

"Also he masturbated in the shower, so I guess it's all good news." Gabriel tries to say it fast in case Castiel asks follow-up questions, which would be awkward. "He may be okay with me saving him. Although I was concerned when he took another shower just before sleeping, but if you say he is good, I won't argue." Gabriel gets up and leaves in a whoosh of wings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was feeling better since discovering Gabriel was alive and the one responsible for him being top-side. The awkward tension between him and Cass had disappeared after that morning. He wanted to thank Gabriel and ask why he did it, claiming 'God's Will' was not an answer either, but after a week still no archangel. Sam knew what he had to do; pray for Gabriel. An angel can hear his charge call for him no matter where he was and come to him. Cass had told him and Dean once.

"Gabriel please show yourself, I deserve to get answers and I want them from you, not Cass." He waited nothing. Frustration sets in. "Get your feathered ass down here or I'm going to eat an entire box of Milk Duds and not share!"

Seconds later Gabriel appears with a smile on his face. "You know my weakness Sammy."

Gabriel was trying his best to stay away from Sam, but apparently his will was not enough anymore. A simple box of chocolates… normally he could hold out for more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later they were in Indiana looking into the cattle mutilations and a few other incidents. Sam couldn't discover the culprit behind all these omens, or even where these demons were that were causing the chaos. It was frustrating.

Over the next few days Sam made sure to have lots of sweets and candy to entice Gabriel to come visit. Cotton candy seemed to be his favourite, Sam supposed that was because it was pure sugar and he had quite a sweet tooth. Every time he came to visit he would bring a new movie to watch, it was kind of like a date. Cass made sure to have some reason to leave, go get supplies or food, anything to not have to watch Gabriel court Sam. They would sit on the bed watch the movie, share the sweets and talk. Not once did Sam actually ask him why, he was too nervous once he actually saw Gabriel, like first date nervous. It made no sense; he was just an angel, not a smoking hot chick. By the end of the movie they would be sitting so close their legs were practically touching. Once Sam even passed out on Gabriel's shoulder, it was too cute. On occasion Sam put an arm around him in his sleep mumbling something about safety or happy.

Gabriel leaned down and gave Sam a chaste kiss on the forehead and put his hand on his hip "Sleep well Sammy-boy."

Sam is sitting in a bar drinking his Rum and Coke while watching all the women around him. The waitress comes over and leans down making sure Sam gets a face full of cleavage and ask if he wants anything else. When Sam shakes his head she leaves his change and a napkin. Sam doesn't even look at the napkin with her number on it just pockets it with a sigh and gets up to leave.

Even in Sam's dreams he's not interested in the women Gabriel picks out for him. Then Gabriel thinks outside the box.

Now Sam is in an amusement park, there are roller coasters and carnival rides. He has a pretty golden blonde woman walking next to him, she is so excited and it shows in the way she bounces up and down seeing the upside-down coaster, even Sam looked excited. As they walk by the food stands Sam notices the cotton candy booth and asks his date if she wants any. Of course she does. By the time they get to the giant Ferris wheel they are holding hands and laughing. When at the top he leans in to kiss her, after pulling away he notices something he didn't before, her eyes remind him of someone. This was a great date, but something is wrong. She is not the person he wants to be here with, that exact shade of honey was so familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke with a start. He was laying in his bed with Gabriel across the room watching some Japanese game show smiling to himself. It was not evil, just a carefree expression. Maybe Gabriel doesn't know what he dreams of. He jumped out of bed and bolted for the bathroom next to his bed. Once inside he started to hyperventilate how did this happen? He was dreaming of going on a date to an amusement park with Gabriel. Gabriel, the powerful and devious archangel who risked his new existence to rescue Lucifer's demon-drinking vessel from the cage.

After calming down he went back into the room and saw Cass had joined Gabriel sitting on the other bed watching TV. What was so fascinating about watching TV in the wee hours of the morning?

Sam went back to sleep and awoke in the late morning to Gabriel playing on his laptop, Cass was not in the room.

"What are you doing?" While rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Watching porn." He gives a smirk only he can give.

Sam gives the bitch-face. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"Relax, looking into a case in Kansas. Three dead little girls five, eight and nine died mysteriously at a playground. I'm sure it's your kinda thing. I've got a treat for you there." Gabriel looks cheerful.

When they arrived in the small town in Kansas, Cass gave directions to a farmhouse, instead of a motel. It was fully furnished and fully stocked with food. There had to be a reason Gabriel would get them a nice place to stay instead of a run-down motel room, but then again it was Gabriel, he could do anything with the snap of his fingers. The place was nice, two-bedrooms, so he could have his privacy. Plus Gabriel seemed to have let Cass have time off. He would disappear for hours and he didn't know where he went, but he wasn't really that worried cause Gabriel was there.

After a long day of questioning witnesses and talking to the parents he was tired. When they drove back to the farmhouse Gabriel was sitting on the couch waiting. He brought a new movie, Grown-ups, Sam had seen it, but that was okay he would watch it again. Sam grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat on the couch to get comfy. Gabriel was sitting on the opposite side of the couch looking uncomfortable. Sam moved closer and Gabriel stiffened a little. It was unusual for Gabriel to act like that. Sam passed it off as weird, but nothing more. They started the movie, after a few minutes Sam managed to get closer without drawing attention. They were sitting up against each other Sam was not really watching the movie just staring at the screen, when he got the impulse. He couldn't stop himself; before he knew what he was doing he was holding Gabriel's hand. Gabriel looked down at their hands intertwined with bewilderment, when he looked back at the screen he smiled.

This was a nice feeling, touching someone you cared about. Sam was curious why Gabriel didn't pull his hand away or show any emotion to the action. That was the green-light in his mind; he quickly leaned down and kissed him before he lost his nerve. It was a chaste kiss at first, when Gabriel didn't stop him he put more force in to it.

After a few seconds Gabriel snapped out of his day dream and kissed Sam back. It was amazing to actually feel Sam's lips kissing his. He pulled away to look at those beautiful hazel eyes, they looked into the other's eyes with longing and lust. It was so on; Gabriel was straddling Sam's hips in a heartbeat. He leaned in to run his lips down Sam's jaw, nipping at his ear playfully, when he reached his lips he bite the hunter's bottom lip and claimed the mouth he thought about constantly. He ran his tongue across teeth asking for permission, waiting to feel the most amazing tongue battle for dominance in his mouth. When Sam opened and let his tongue slide out with a quick flick, just enough to entice a moan, he let a moan of his own out.

This was Heaven, kissing an angel should not be so arousing, but it felt so right.

Gabriel was feeling so much at once he couldn't separate when one emotion over took another. As he moved his hands down Sam's toned chest and abdomen he pulled at the hem of his shirt and waited for Sam to lift his arms. His shirt and undershirt got thrown off in one pull, leaving Sam bare chested and looking damn sexy with his tattoo just above his heart. He leans in to trail soft kisses from neck to clavicle and bites just above the nipple causing a slight red spot. He even tasted delicious, how could he have held out this long without indulging in the most exquisite of humans. Sam rips the buttons off Gabriel's shirt impatient to get him just as topless as him. The remains of the shirt are tossed over the couch as he feels the warm breath on his skin.

His erection is getting too painful to contained in his too tight jeans, he moves his hip up to Gabriel's erection, and the friction makes a soft moan slip off his lips. How to get his release without Gabriel moving from on top of him?

Gabriel unzips his jeans and reaches a hand into the waist line of his boxers, releasing the hard erection from its confines. As Sam closes his eyes and whimpers his satisfaction, his cock gives a twitch at feeling another man touching him in this way. Gabriel starts to run his fingers down the length of his shaft a bead of pre-cum tips out of the slit. He takes just the head into his mouth and licks while using a hand to rub the rest of him. After a few bobs he gets all of the throbbing cock into his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat.

Sam tries his best to not rock his hips up causing him to choke on his cock, but it feels so good. He hasn't felt this in so long he knows he won't last longer than a few more seconds. As if Gabriel read his mind he lets his cock out of his mouth with a pop. "Sam do you…?" It takes a second for him to realize what Gabriel is asking.

"Oh…god yes Gabe" He nods his head in confirmation. With a snap of his fingers they are both naked, and Gabriel has a bottle of lube in his hand. He kisses Sam forcefully as he pours lube onto Sam's fingers and guides them to his entrance.

"Be gentle I have not…" Gabriel trails off. Sam nods and slowly pushes one finger in. He hisses in pain, but soon relaxes and bucks down on the finger, then another is entered and this time Sam waits a second before sliding a third in.

It is so tight and wet; he can't imagine the pleasure once inside. "Are you ready?" Sam asks in a husky voice, filled with lust and need. Gabriel rolls his head back as the fingers are withdrawn, he looks disappointed at the feeling.

"Give it to me Sam." He practically drawls.

Sam puts a hand on Gabriel's hip and using his other hand to line his cock up withthe angel's entrance, as he pushes in he is overwhelmed with the most amazing sensations. He has never felt this close to anyone. He takes a second to get accustomed to the tightness and to allow Gabriel to adjust to the sudden pressure. When Gabriel starts thrusting on his cock, he knows it's time to move. Slow and steady movements are best so he doesn't orgasm too fast. He wants this to last for both of them.

Gabriel is in a place of euphoria and can't get enough; he pushes down on Sam's cock and is hit with the most tantalizing sensation that runs through his cock. When he recovers from it he decides he must have that again and moves so his prostate is hit again. As they both moan with pleasure Gabriel is the first to orgasm, he gets it all over Sam's chest. The orgasm causes his muscles to tighten around Sam even more triggering the hunter's orgasm as well. He fills Gabriel with the most amazing feeling of warmth and satisfaction. After he rides the ecstasy out Gabriel pulls off of Sam's softening erection and falls on the couch beside him from exhaustion. It takes a few minutes of them catching their breaths before either of them can say a word.

"Wow, Sam. You are awesome." Gabriel chuckles breathlessly.

"We should do that again, but maybe not on the couch." Sam is in bliss.

After everything that's happened to him, he has some happiness. Gabriel was happy with the way things turned out with him and Sam. He was surprised that Sam felt the same way, when they had sex it was a shock. He was not expecting to feel content with a human.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Sam was getting ready for bed when Gabriel showed up sitting on his bed. Sam's face lights up seeing such beauty sitting in front of him like he was meant to know Heaven on Earth. He saunters over to his bed to ask what Gabriel thinks he is doing. "Can I help you with something?"

"Why yes you can Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something." Gabriel looks Sam over with his lust filled eyes. "I can't seem to get what we did on the couch out of my head. Can we…?"

"Addicted to the sex Gabriel, you are definitely…" Sam can't contain his laugh.

"What? I'm definitely what?" He moves down the bed on his knees. "I can't explain all the things going through my mind right now. I just need to feel it again."

Sam smiles he sounds like he has never felt an orgasm before. "Is this what you want?" He takes his shirt off and throws it over his shoulder and kneels down beside the bed to be level with Gabriel's honey eyes. He pulls him into a passionate kiss filled with need.

Gabriel feels his heart skip a beat when they kiss; this is what it's all about, being with Sam. He opens his mouth to breath in Sam's taste and nearly faints when Sam slips his tongue out and runs it along his teeth. The whole world stops as they are kissing, running fingers over bare skin. When he breaks from the kiss Gabriel moans to feel the warmth leave him.

Sam moves his hands down to his pants and unbuttons and unzips Gabriel's pants, he can't drag this out too much unless he wants Gabriel to take control and snap his fingers making them naked again. Sam wants to strip him instead, it's hotter that way. When they are both in their boxers Sam pushes him down on the bed and pulls his boxers off then his own. When they are naked he straddles Gabriel's legs.

"Enjoying this yet?" All Gabriel can do is nod.

He leans over to kiss him pressing his erection against Gabriel's, it feels so good Gabriel moans and rocks his hips up for more friction. He looks in his lover's eyes and seeing them blown wide with lust making his cock jerk with anticipation. Sam nips at his neck causing a moan to escape as he moves down to his chest giving little kisses trailing down to his neglected cock. When Sam starts jerking Gabriel's cock to a slow rhythm, Gabriel can't get enough contact and pushes his hips into the jerks. "More…need more."

Sam responds with one word "Lube."

With a snap of his fingers there is lube on the nightstand. Sam grabs the bottle and pops it open with one hand while still stroking his cock. He coats his fingers with a liberal amount before putting one finger against Gabriel's entrance, he pushes in slowly. A hiss escapes his lips before he moans in pleasure. Sam enters a second finger, waits a second, pulls out to the first knuckle and pushes back in scissoring his fingers. After a few minutes he pulls his fingers out completely and squirts another liberal amount of lube on his hand and strokes his own throbbing erection. Sam pulls Gabriel's legs up on his shoulders for better access, and lines up his cock to Gabriel's stretched entrance. He thrusts in quick making Gabriel groan from the sudden pressure, lets him get adjusted to the feeling and starts moving after Gabriel moans his satisfaction. "Oh…god…Sam…fuck me…harder." As his prostates gets hit Gabriel bucks his hips. "Oh I…can't…long." Gabriel can't even form a coherent thought as he is being flooded with ecstasy. As Gabriel's orgasm over takes him his muscles contract tighter causing Sam to gasp and pull over the edge of his own, his seed filling Gabriel with euphoria.

When they finish riding out their orgasms and can move Sam lets Gabriel's legs go and collapses on the mattress beside him. "I think you are just too damn hot to keep around unless you plan on getting fucked all the time." Sam can barely believe he said it, but he can't take it back now that he got a glimpse of Gabriel's reaction. Gabriel snaps his fingers and they are both cleaned up.

"Oh I'm not the one being fucked all the time." The smirk only Gabriel can give spreads across his face. Sam gulps. "Oh come on try something new once in a while Sammy. You may like it." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and gives him a kiss. "Wanna try it now?"

"No. I mean I need time to recover, I can't go two rounds so close together, I'm not seventeen anymore." He laughs and looks away, nervously. "Ask me again in the morning." Sam shimmies under the covers. "Join me?" How can Gabriel resist such an invitation?


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was lonely on Earth, even with Sam as a hunting companion, he missed Dean but Dean promised to go to Lisa and Ben after Sam jumped in. Hopefully to live the rest of his life happy, free from the burdens of hunting. It had been close to eight months since Cass last saw him. Castiel was not allowed to see him. Orders are orders. Gabriel had him assigned to protect and watch over Sam. That was apparently a full-time job. He thought maybe he could sneak away and see Dean while Sam slept, but Gabriel ruined that prospect, visiting every night to check on Sam's dreams. It was not fair, but being an angel of the Lord did not allow for free will, if he was given orders; that was the end of the discussion. Gabriel was not a "dick" as Dean stated. He settled for taking that time for himself; watching television, listening to music and trying to learn how to fit in as a human, so as not to draw attention. No matter what he did, it reminded him of his charge. What was Dean doing? Was he happy? Did he even miss him? Not once had Dean prayed to Cass or even said his name. He was certain Dean had at least to miss his brother. Maybe he could use that to his advantage, get Sam in the general vicinity. Wherever Sam goes, he goes; perhaps he could sneak out while Sam took a shower. He would be quick, send a case that way. Demon omens in the next town over sounded simple. Sam would be lured there unaware of Cass' intervention. All he wanted was to see if Dean was happy, even if it was without the angel.

Cass figured since Gabriel was watching a movie with Sam he could leave, come up with some excuse or perhaps they won't even notice when he leaves. They did not say anything as Cass got up and walked out the front door. When he was in the fresh air he sighed, this must be what Sam felt like when Dean and he spent time together; being the third wheel was not enjoyable.

Cass borrowed Sam's car and drove it to the garage he knew Dean worked at. After taking a moment to calm down he walks into the office.

"There is a problem with my car. I want to speak with Dean, immediately!" He tries to sound angry, that way he won't have to wait long. He goes to wait outside for him.

As Dean walks out of the bay doors wiping his hands on a rag, dressed in navy blue coveralls with his nametag, Cass' heart skips a beat.

"What's the problem?" As he looks up, his eyes go wide. "Oh my God, Cass!" He nearly knocks him down in his excitement.

"Hello Dean." After a few nervous seconds on Cass' part Dean ends the hug.

"I have missed you immensely." They both look into each other's eyes before Cass looks away.

Dean shakes his head. "I missed you too, man. What brings you here?"

Cass lifts his eyes to see Dean's expression. "I was sent here to ask about demon omens in the area, but I know there aren't any demons here because… I faked them. I was not allowed to see you any other way…" He looks ashamed to admit he cared more than he let on.

"Oh come on dude, you're always welcome to visit me."

"We were ordered not to disturb you, unless you called for me. You have sacrificed more than enough, the order was given to leave Michael's true vessel alone. I was assigned a human to "babysit" after you left. He is nice, but he doesn't have your interests."

Dean looks Cass questioningly in the eyes. "Whose car is this anyways?"

"The human's. He taught me to drive it. How else was I going to get you to come out of there without a car to look at?" Cass smiles.

"Well he has no taste in cars that's for sure, this thing is so superficial. Is he compensating for something?" Dean shakes his head and chuckles thinking of a middle aged guy driving it.

"I find the car satisfies its purpose just fine." He gives his famous head tilt, unsure what Dean is hinting at.

"You need to spend more time talking car with me to learn what an awesome car is." Dean is outright laughing.

Cass has missed that laugh. "When do you get off work? I would like to… Have an alcoholic beverage with you at a drinking establishment."

"A beer? You have never wanted to go out for a beer willingly. Are you okay, Cass?" Dean gives a critical look.

"I am fine, Dean. I just have not been away from his company in a long time and this is my chance. My superior is watching him." Cass smiles thinking of Sam and Gabriel watching movies cuddling, they won't admit it though. They are so meant for each other.

Dean met Castiel at a bar that night. They drank and talked all evening; it was an enjoyable time for both. When Dean was fairly drunk he stumbled to his pick-up truck, the Impala was nowhere to be seen. As he attempts to open the door Cass stops him, pinning Dean against the driver's door.

"You are too drunk to drive home, Dean."

"No, I'm fine Cass, really."

"I can smell it on your breath" Cass leans in to get a whiff.

Dean tries to push Cass away, he is in his personal space again but Dean is not angry, just feeling weird. Without thinking he kisses Cass; there is no response from Cass. Dean pulls back to look at Cass and doesn't notice when he presses two fingers to his forehead. Everything goes black.

When Dean wakes up, he is in his bed at his house and his truck is exactly where it would usually be parked. Luckily there is no hangover; maybe drinking with an angel has its advantages. After he backs out of the driveway, Cass appears in the passenger seat.

Cass is unsure what happened between him and Dean last night. He means to ask him but doesn't know how to bring it up. He just lets Dean talk about whatever he wants.

"Are you happy, Dean?"

"Yeah. I mean I thought I was until last night." Dean looks away.

"What about last night?" Cass gets nervous at the mention of last night. This is it, Dean is going to explain.

"I didn't realize how much I missed hanging out with you, especially at a bar." Not what Cass expected him to say; maybe he is acting like it didn't happen. Probably best if he does too.

They continue the routine of talking while Dean drives to and from work. By Friday, Cass is curious about one thing.

"Dean, where is your car? The nice black one, I believe you called it "The Impala."

"Oh SHE is in the garage at home. She reminds me of Sam and I get lonely… Cass why'd you come after so long?" He sighs loudly.

"I missed you." Cass looks down awkwardly.

"Missed me… Or missed me, missed me?" Dean gives a narrowing look.

"I am unsure of the difference between the two statements. What are you asking me?" Cass looks confused.

Dean pulls off the road in front of a park. Puts the truck in Park and turns it off.

"I mean why did you miss me? Is it my witty remarks, my sly fashion sense or did you like my company?"

Cass looks blankly at Dean while he thinks how to answer honestly. "I missed the way you always thought there was a way to get what you want." Cass puts his hand on Dean's leg. "I missed your company most of all."

Dean's breath hitches at the contact, his heart starts beating a mile minute. Before Dean can stop himself he jumps out of the truck and heads towards the trees to calm down. He needs a few minutes to himself. Did that kiss really happen that night; I thought it was a dream. What do I do now?

Cass sits in the car waiting for Dean to come back, after five minutes of Dean not showing up. He gets worried and goes to look for him. He sees him slumped against a maple tree looking like he's going to be sick.

"Dean, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Cass looks uncertain about what to say.

"What? No, Cass." Dean looks up. After a minute he stands up and brushes off his jeans. "You just startled me."

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"I've been thinking. Did I really kiss you that night when I was drunk?" Dean looks embarrassed.

"Yes Dean, you did."

"I'm sorry man, I was really drunk… Thank you for getting me home." He gives a genuine smile.

"Did you not enjoy the kiss?" Cass looks uncomfortable talking about the kiss. Dean almost looks ashamed.

"That's not it Cass. I'm…"

"Perhaps we should try it while you are not intoxicated." Cass closes the distance between them and kisses him.

When they started kissing Dean was pushing him away, then turned in to him grabbing the trench coat pulling him closer and ended with him running his fingers through his hair and his hand under the coats and slipping it off his shoulders.

Cass moves his hand behind Dean, grabbing his ass. "I like this." He runs his thumb down Dean's jawline. Puts a finger under his chin and kisses him passionately. Moving them both up against the tree that Dean was sitting against earlier. Cass lets his body do the talking, running his fingers down Dean's sides when he reaches his hips, he grabs them roughly and pulls Dean closer. Cass drops to his knees and unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, pulling them off those hips he wants to bite desperately. Cass notices the bulge straining against the thin fabric of his boxers, which just won't do. He slides the boxers off as well and claims the hard cock within seconds, sucking gently over the tip using circular motions with his tongue to make Dean whimper his name. Hearing him moan and seeing him brace himself using the tree as support, makes Cass' erection twitch. He has wanted this for so long, watching the Pay-Per-View movies are paying off. He hums and sucks his cheeks in, getting a groan from Dean.

At this point, Dean is beyond understanding how this is not a dream, he has to be dreaming. He runs his fingers through Cass' hair and pulls lightly at the back trying to get him to let up before orgasming in his angel's mouth. "Baby, if you don't stop I'm going to blow."

Cass looks up and sees the most amazing look on Dean's face. He lets Dean's erection out with a pop. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

"Fuck me" Dean responds breathlessly.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cass stands up to nuzzle into his neck. He runs his hand along Dean's hip towards his ass. Dean nods in confirmation. Cass grabs his other hip and spins him around to face the tree and Dean places his arm above his head. Cass reaches down in the pocket of his trench coat to pull out a bottle of lube, opens it and coats his fingers. He reaches around to jerk off Dean while slipping a finger into his tight entrance. Dean clenched at the initial pain and the burning sensation emanating from his rear. After he relaxed, the pain subsided and he felt the need to push back. It was a new feeling but not a wrong one. Cass takes his movement as permission to insert another finger. He moves the fingers in and out slowly attempting to get Dean prepared for the main event that they both really wanted. When he felt he couldn't hold off much longer, he took his fingers out and heard Dean whimper from the sudden movement. Dean moans "I need you. Please, Cass."

"I know." He slicks himself up and lines his throbbing cock up to Dean's lubed entrance. When he pushes in, he meets resistance almost being pushed back out. "Dean, you have to let me inside you, relax." He pulls out all the way, waits a second then thrusts back in, this time getting all the way in and it felt amazing to be inside such a tight, warm space.

Dean moans when the burning feeling subsides this time, making his cock jump. He feels an involuntary spasm and when his vision clears, he can't even remember where he is. Why is he leaning against a tree? He doesn't have time to think, when he feels the spasm again and moans keeping his hips still this time. "Oh my god, I can't take another one of whatever that was."

Cass picks up the pace pushing his cock deeper into Dean, almost growling when he feels the muscles around him pull tight with each thrust. "Do that again, Dean."

He grabs his hips and digs his nails in painfully. Dean doesn't complain, just pushes back making Cass nearly lose his self-control.

One more thrust and Dean goes off the deep end and shoots his load all over the tree trunk, muscles locked in orgasm. The forest takes on a white glow, getting brighter until it's too bright to keep his eyes open.

Cass loses all control and has a second to cover Dean's ears before he lets his grace slip. The forest rings with the growl of the most aggressive sounding grizzly bear and the whitest light making the trees disappear in a vivid, illuminating glow. After a few seconds, the light fades and the growl dies out.

Dean opens his eyes and looks around as Cass pulls out of Dean. "What the Hell was THAT?" He looks uncertain it was real.

"Me or my grace." Cass can't look at Dean, too thankful he still has his eyes and is not dead.

"Holy crap, Cass!" There is amazement written all over his face. Dean grabs his clothes that are thrown on the ground and pulls his boxers and pants back up on his hips.

"This is all new to me, what was that?" Cass looks around, as if he can't see where his clothes are.

"An orgasm Cass, I think." Dean grins widely. "Feels goods didn't it?"

"It was amazing but I think I need practice controlling it, you could have been hurt. An angel's true form, it's…" Cass snaps his fingers and he is fully clothed in his suit and trench coat again.

"You mean you want to do that again? With me?" Dean is shocked hearing an angel talk about sex as if it's a normal everyday occurrence.

"Of course, I am allowed to mate with humans… now." Cass looks unsure if he can explain the situation correctly. "There have been changes in Heaven. I was a rogue angel, no angel would accept me in their garrison, not after you killed Zachariah and I was cast out. Don't worry I'm still a full angel. I wandered until I was requested personally for a new position, by a powerful angel. It is difficult to explain without defying my orders. I cannot go against him, I owe him so much." Cass looks off in to the distance. "I have to go, I'm being called back. We leave in the morning. Check the Impala for word from me." Cass disappears with a flutter of wings, leaving Dean to comprehend how things have changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next day, Dean checks inside his baby for any indication Cass has been there, nothing until the second day. A white slip of paper with neat calligraphy was placed on the driver's seat.

'Meet me at noon at 76 Marshall Road, Pomona, Kansas. I will explain everything'

"That's not a weird cryptic message." He gets a duffle bag ready with some clothes and hits the road; the drive from Cicero, Indiana to Pomona, Kansas will take like nine hours.

When he pulls up to the farmhouse, he is not surprised to see the Charger parked there. Maybe Cass does have a new human, the thought sparks jealousy but Dean pushes it to the back of his mind. He is early so he looks around the place, the car has lame CDs; poor Cass, he got a lame human. As he walks up the steps to the door, it opens and Cass slips out looking apprehensive.

"Hello Dean, how was your drive? Please don't be mad. Promise you won't get mad?" Cass is obviously very worried of Dean storming out and not letting him explain.

Dean swallows roughly. "What's going on, Cass? I want you to tell me the truth, no sugar coating it. Who is your human? And why are you at a farmhouse in friggen Kansas!" Dean is not waiting for any answers, just pushing through all his questions getting it all out. He takes a breath. "I'm sorry, I promise I will remain calm and let you explain."

They walk through the door, making their way to the couch located by a fireplace. It is a nice place, quaint, more lived in than a motel room.

"I am under Gabriel's command, stationed on Earth as a liaison/protector. He created the position and handpicked all the angels for his garrison."

"Wait a second. Like the archangel Gabriel? I thought he was dead? Killed by Lucifer using his own blade?" Dean is nearly hysterical thinking about this.

Cass nods. "Yes, he was brought back shortly after you left. He has started a new order, angels loyal to humans are allowed to reside on Earth, take human mates, but report to him… He is here, he has claimed his companion, I had to wait until he was in a good mood before I could tell you this."

"Wow Cass, that's great news, I'm happy for you. Finally you have found your place." Dean is genuinely happy that Cass is allowed back in Heaven and even better, allowed to see Dean when he wants now.

"There is more, the human I protect he is…" Cass is scared to tell Dean about Sam.

"He's your mate?" His voice drips with hatred. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dean is so angry, Cass is his angel.

"No Dean. He is not my human. He is Gabriel's, his companion… Mate, not mine. You are my human." The green monster in Dean's chest practically purrs to hear those words.

"I told you, it was not easy to explain… It's Sam."

Dean nearly chokes hearing Sam's name. "What?"

"He is the human I protect. Gabriel resurrected him from the cage, along with Michael. He is in the other room."

Dean races out of the room towards the bedrooms. Cass says from the couch "You may want to knock first."

Dean knocks and walks right into the room. Gabriel is sitting on the bed smiling way too big for his own liking. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Gabriel asks innocently.

"You know damn well who!" Dean is not in the mood to deal with the Trickster's avoidance.

"Relax, he's taking a shower. So how's the wifey?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"She's not my wife." Dean states matter-of-factly.

"You do know you broke little Cassie's heart when you chose 'her'." Dean looks over at Cass who just sat down on the couch in the bedroom, blushing more than he thought was possible. "I thought it was his weakness, but now I know it's strength. Falling in love is about more than the physical connection. I didn't know 'til I got my own Winchester." Gabriel winks slyly. "So, do you love him back?"

At this question, Cass tenses up. "Gabriel!"

"What? It's an honest question." He turns to Dean. "Answer."

Dean looks around the room uncomfortably at the bluntness of the question, when he sees the look on Cass' face, his heart stops. "Yes." Dean walks over to him. "I love you, Castiel. I thought you could never love me back, that you weren't allowed to. I couldn't live with myself, if I let you fall from grace, for me. Never." He holds Cass' hand.

"If you are sure." Cass squeezes his hand.

"Are you sure he is allowed?" Dean doesn't want to get his hopes up, just to have them crushed by the archangel.

"Kid, I make the rules down here, Michael rules in Heaven." He laughs. "And just so you know, Cass' room is down the hall and the bed is new. Try not to break it, will you?" Gabriel snaps his fingers, disappears and you hear a surprised yelp from the bathroom.

Dean walks to the bathroom and looks angry. "Dean, it's best to wait, you don't want to see that and this…" Cass points to Dean's hard on. "I can help you with. I promise Sam will be here when we are done." Cass walks up behind Dean, puts his arm around Dean's waist and gives a gentle kiss on his neck.

When Dean opens his eyes, they are in a different bedroom; it is just as large as the first one, but no candy bar wrappers littering the floor. He turns around not breaking contact with his angel as his hands move up to cup his angelic face. He leans down to touch his lips to the perfect lips, he wants to claim for his own again. The kiss is soft and loving, showing how much Dean cares for his purity, that has obviously been ruined, from their last encounter. "I want this to be slow and loving, we have time, right?" He looks into the cerulean blue eyes of the most angelic face he has ever laid eyes upon. "Was I your first?" He doesn't even know why he asked or wants to know.

"Yes Dean, I have been with no other." He lets his hands roam over the toned biceps of his human, down to his chest, watching the rapid breathing. "I have been abstaining from all forms of carnal relations. Even after Gabriel made several 'hit it and quit it' references. You are the one that holds my interests."

Dean feels guilty; Cass knows he has had sex with Lisa. "I promise, you will enjoy this carnal relation." He nips at Cass' earlobe, runs his finger across his bottom lip, kisses him, bites his lip and deepens their kiss. Making the lust and need surface in Cass' eyes. "Clothes off, please." Cass snaps his fingers and they are naked and lying on the bed. Dean gets on top, kneeling between his legs. "How much do you know about sex? I mean, beside what you saw on TV." Dean licks from Cass' belly button up to a nipple and sucks and nibbles gently until it hardens from the attention, he moves on to the other nipple to do the same.

"I know that this is foreplay, and I am enjoying you doing this." Cass moans and lifts himself up, on his elbows. "I want more though."

"Take it easy tiger, we can work up to it." He winks and grins while running a hand down his ribs, making sure to make a circle around his navel. "How about you learn how to hold off your release?" He puts one of Cass' fingers into his mouth and sucks and licks, making sure to hollow out his cheeks and swirl his tongue around the whole finger. Cass moans and closes his eyes and lets his head fall back.

"It feels so good. What else can we do?" Dean takes the finger out of his mouth and rubs it against his own nipple.

"Hand jobs, blowjobs, rimming, there is so much you have not tried." Dean wants Cass to feel his prostate being hit, it was so amazing for him the last time. "Do you have any lube?" He looks over to the nightstand and doesn't see any.

"Ask and you shall receive." He snaps his fingers and KY lube appears in Dean's hand.

"Thanks, baby." He smiles and places a kiss on his hip just inches from Cass' throbbing cock, that is leaking from the anticipation. "Do you trust me?" Cass nods without hesitation. "Okay this will feel weird and it's going to hurt at first, but you will feel pleasure as well." He opens the lube and puts a good amount on his two fingers. "You ready?" Another nod.

Dean leans in to claim his lips and whispers in his ear "Spread your legs more." He does as instructed. Dean pulls away for a quick look to make sure his finger is lubricated enough and places it at his hole. He leans back in to kiss Cass, trying to keep his attention away from the pain, as he inserts his finger, just to the first knuckle, after a second he pushes it in more and runs his tongue across his teeth and bites his lip, while he gets the second finger inserted. "How you doing?" Cass doesn't look in too much pain, but he doesn't say anything either. "Baby, you okay?"

"It burns, is that normal?" Cass opens his eyes and there is softness, in the look, on his face.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" Dean tries to pull his fingers out, but Cass puts his hand down, grabbing Dean's wrist.

"No, I want to feel the pleasure. You enjoyed it, right?" Cass closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. After a few seconds, he relaxes and can't feel the pain now. "Keep going please, it doesn't hurt now."

Dean pulls out and pushes back in, to his second joint and gets a moan from Cass. He stretches him more, by separating his fingers inside. Once more, he scissors his fingers and Cass rocks his hips up, unexpectedly.

When his hips move up again, Dean extracts his fingers, Cass whimpers, when he feels the fingers recede, after a second, he realizes this is the main event. "I'm scared, will there be more pain?"

"Just breathe and relax, I'll go slow." Dean places his slicked up cock at his entrance. He doesn't push himself in too fast. Just the head goes in at first; he waits a second, when he feels less pressure, he pushes further in. After he is completely sheathed inside Cass, he holds his hips still to keep from moving. "You okay?" He nods. "I'm going to move now." Another nod. He pulls out, until only his head is still inside and thrusts back in, moaning Cass' name. He leans in, runs his teeth along his neckline and moves a hand down to Cass' erection and pumps to his thrusts, making him whimper and getting Cass' eyes to roll back, in pleasure.

"Harder… Faster." Cass can't even open his eyes; he is trying so hard to control his orgasm.

Dean takes this as permission to give him all he has. He pounds in quickly; making his balls hit his ass, with a sound of skin slapping skin.

That's all the pounding Cass can take, he screams his release and grabs Dean in a rush to cover his eyes "COVER YOUR EARS!" The whole room glows but this time there is no growling sound, just Cass screaming in a foreign language. When the room stops glowing, Cass pulls his hands away from Dean's eyes and falls back against the bed exhausted. "Shit."

Dean hasn't heard Cass use profanity in a while; it's sweet to hear such words come from such a virtuous mouth. "That was amazing." Dean extracts his spent erection and collapses on to Cass' bare chest. "I need a few minutes, to recover." He chuckles.

"You have no idea how true that is." They just lay there catching their breaths, enjoying the feeling of bliss. "Well, Sam is waiting for you."

"If you're allowed to take a human companion, why wait so long, to see me?" Dean looks up, into the beautiful blue eyes he dreams about.

"Sam said you wanted an 'apple pie life', so we were to leave you to it, unless you called to me." Cass looks down sadly. "You did not pray to me. I told Sam I knew a hunter in the area and asked to get his help. Sam okayed it, so Gabriel couldn't argue. I was sneaky, I missed you. Gabriel must have known where I was going the whole time, because every day I went to see you, he would hide a bottle of lube in my trench coat pocket. I would find it and throw it out, but it was always there the next time." Cass chuckles lightly.

"So Sam and Gabriel are really… Together?" Dean looks embarrassed to ask.

"Oh yes, Sam is very happy with him. They are very vocal and tend to use the Lord's name in vain, often. The only room they have not had sex in, thankfully, is this room." He grins, glad his room is safe.

"Healthy sex appetite, eh?" Dean chuckles.

"Oh, they didn't start having sex, until we got here. Gabriel didn't like the motel beds; apparently he requires luxury, to successfully court Sam." He rolls his eyes at Gabriel's quote. "We will leave you two to catch up, call when you are done." Cass gives a quick kiss "My love." He disappears with the flutter of wings.


	8. Shower Sex

Sam was in shower, rinsing off all the sticky come from his very physical, very kinky sex with Gabriel. He never would have thought such a short man could have such stamina; He had the sexual libido of a jack rabbit. He was just thankful to get some alone time. He stood under the showerhead with his eyes closed, relaxing, letting all his worries wash away. When suddenly, there were hands stroking along his hips, he yelps in surprise, just when he thought he could get some recovery time.

"Hey Gabe, thought you were going to wait on the bed?" He turns to look at him.

"I got bored and didn't really wanna hear Cass getting it on with Deano." Gabriel runs a hand down the hunter's side, suggestively.

"If you let me take my shower earlier, like I wanted, instead of riding me like a prize stallion, again, I would be there to explain things to him, so he doesn't kill someone, mainly you." Sam shakes his head and kisses Gabriel's forehead.

"You saying you didn't enjoy our lil rodeo, this morning?' He gives a sad, puppy face.

Sam chuckles, "Not as much as you enjoy shower sex." Sam kisses him roughly and runs his fingers through tousled hair. It's not often Gabriel lets him initiate. He trails his lips along his jawbone, reaches an earlobe, flicks his tongue out and yanks the angel's head back. "You've been a naughty lil angel." He chuckles and goes down on his knees, nipping, sucking and kissing down his chest. When he reaches the angel's navel, he pushes his tongue in the space and bites the skin just above it. Next he traces a finger along the protruding hipbone, stopping just before the groin and watches the look of frustration, written all over his lover's name. "I won't give you what you want that easily, beg for it, my minion."

Gabriel just gasps and strokes his hand through the hunter's hair, hoping to guide his movements, to his throbbing and very uncomfortable erection.

"Oh...Please…Sam." He looks down at his hunter's hazel eyes and sees lust blown pupils.

"More… Make me believe you need it, bad." He nips lightly at the hip.

The angel licks his lips and bites his bottom lip, not wanting to sound too needy, in case someone hears him. Sam lightly brushes his partner's cock, watching him twitch from the sensation. "I…can't. Suck me and fuck 'til I forget my name, baby."

That's all the encouragement Sam needs, he pushes Gabriel against the shower wall and takes his head in, flicking his tongue and twisting his head clockwise, humming quietly. As Gabriel moans his lover's name, he tries to push further in, into the warm, wet suction of Sam's mouth. No luck, he gets pushed right back against the tile. Sam is not letting him control this round; the angel usually gets his way. Sam opens wider and takes the whole length in, sucking and tracing circles with his talented, powerful tongue. Gabriel moans and whimpers trying to rut his hips to the rhythym, Sam lets the cock out with a pop, tilts his head under the falling water and shakes his head.

"Naughty angel." He gets back on his feet, smacks his angel's ass, "Up, boy." Sam wraps his hands around Gabriel and places a hand under each cheek. The angel clues in quick, jumps up and wraps his legs around Sam's waist, as the hunter moves to brace their weight against the tiled wall. "You ready or you need to be warmed up?" Sam claims the lips just inches away and using more tongue than usual to keep his angel moaning.

"Just fuck me, already." He puts his hands on the hunter's shoulders and lifts his ass higher.

Sam uses his right hand to spit on and rubs his cock up with saliva. "You do like it rough." He pushes in, slowly, watching the look on Gabriel's face, as he tenses up.

When he relaxes, he whispers, "Fuck, yeah!" Pushes his ass down onto Sam more and ruts his hips hoping to get his prostate hit and he isn't disappointed, on the second try, bingo. He moans and rocks erotically, while Sam grunts and helps Gabriel rock up and down on his hard cock. With each thrust, he gets closer to his release; his knees shake with the impending orgasm, he pushes his weight onto his other arm and bangs Gabriel's head against the showerhead. "Shit, sorry, Gabe."

At that moment, what feels like an earthquake rumbles through the entire house, shaking the mirror and causing Sam to lose his footing, in the slippery shower. Gabriel, using his angelic powers coaxes them against the shower door. He laughs between moans, "That angel is so young, can't even control himself, when he orgasms." Gabriel grunts and pushes his ass down. "Harder, Sammy, we're being outdone here." He uses his powers to get Sam deeper and clutches himself tighter. Once more getting his prostate hit and his orgasm explodes over his gates, making Sam get squeezed so tight.

His eyes shoot open and he proclaims ownership on his most cherished and very flexible lover. "My God." The hunter shoots him full of come and rocks his hips, until he nearly drops Gabriel.

The angel isn't even on this plane of existence; he is floating on a sea of Heavenly love. Of course not to be out matched by his little brother, he rocks the house as well, and breaks the mirror and the shower door in ecstasy. "My Moose is getting hornier, by the day." He untangles his limbs from around Sam and heals a bite mark, he doesn't remember inflicting. "I suppose I should let you get cleaned up, to go talk to your brother, he really does miss ya." Gabriel smacks Sam's ass and disappears.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean gets dressed from the bag he doesn't recall grabbing out of his car and heads out to the couch by the fireplace. After less than a minute, Sam walks down the hallway and is nearly knocked off his feet when Dean attacks him with a hug. "Sammy, why didn't you let me know you were okay and staying with angels? Gabriel and Cass, no less." Letting a little anger show in his tone.

"Well, even I didn't know at first that Gabriel was alive. Cass was looking out for me; it wasn't until I started getting suspicious that he was keeping something from me that Gabriel did the big reveal."

"So what is going on then? I don't think I got the whole story from Cass." Dean sits down on the edge of the couch. Ready to hear everything from his brother.

Sam follows him to the couch and sits down on the opposite end. "The angels on Earth are allowed to live amongst humans, as a reward for their loyalty, during the 'cleansing of the ranks'. Gabriel and Castiel died defending Humanity, God granted them 'Dual Citizenship', you and me, we are top priority down here. I bet you don't even know how powerful Cass is up there, and down here? He's Gabriel's lieutenant. There are only four who can out power him, the archangels and God himself." Sam looks around the room trying to word the next part correctly. "You have not seen anything worse than a mopey angel, he was breaking my heart. Once I learned he could be with you, I sent him to you so you could make your own decision, based upon the facts. You would need time to realize your feelings and who are you to resist the puppy dog eyes he has for you? Don't break his heart, human emotions are still new to him, Gabriel is annoying me with jealousy."

"I promise I won't. Hold the train there, you gotta explain something to me. You and Gabriel?" Dean looks critically at his brother.

Sam gets off the couch and pulls his jeans down to show his handprint scar. "It's a personal touch, if you accept Cass' offer, it will stand as a claim, you are spoken for by a powerful angel. It will not allow another angel any control over your mind or body… Anna should never have had sex with you. It was more of an insult to Cass than we knew." Sam walks over to the kitchen and grabs a sandwich from the fridge for him and a bacon cheeseburger for Dean and sits back on the couch. "Back on topic… Gabriel, Cass and the other Earth angels were given human emotions. Gabriel is different from the Trickster he was, still has a wicked sweet tooth, but less of a pompous ass. As angels, they have not felt emotions before, so it's kinda an all-access pass for them." He gives Dean his burger and starts to eat his sandwich. "Jealousy is probably the one to worry about, agree to be his companion and he gets better. Lust is always on your side though. They have quite the sex drive and not much recovery time, I hope you have a good libido brother... 'Cause I've been awake since 8am and we have done it twice before noon, plus the shower sex, which I'm sure you were aware of. It's like they almost need to make up a millennia of no sin. So are you gonna stay here or go back to Indiana?" He tries to look unconcerned about the answer.

"I think I'm staying, I only went because I promised you. As soon as you came back you shoulda told me. It was nice but there was something missing." Dean can't contain his joy to know the people he cares the most about are all safe and happy. "I need to think this over." He heads for Cass' room to absorb it all.

"Cass? Can you come down here?" Cass appears with a whoosh of wings.

"Hello, Dean." Cass is standing by the bed. They look at each other for a minute.

"Are you really Gabriel's right hand angel? Do you really feel emotions?" He wants to know everything.

"Yes, to both. I don't know why you pride yourselves on them. They are confusing and don't make me happy or want to smile." He looks down, ready to cry.

"That's 'cause you were missing the good ones." Dean walks over to Cass and puts his hand on Cass' chest over his heart. "Do you feel this?" Dean leans in to kiss him, drawing a gasp from Cass' pouty lips. "Does your heart race at my touch? Feel a warm sensation in your stomach?" Cass nods. "Do you want me to teach you more of the good feelings?" He moves down to nip at Cass' shoulder and suck the skin leaving a small red mark.

"Yes Dean." His voice breaks, Dean grabs his pants and rips open the fly in a rush and sticks his hand against his erection through the boxers.

"Do you want to know ecstasy on Earth? I can give it all to you, just say the word." Dean rubs his thumb over the sensitive nerves and elicited a whimper.

Between moans Cass manages "Yes… Give… Me."

Dean goes down on his knees in front of his angel and pulls the pants down, running his hand up his leg and slips a finger across the waistband of his boxers, within seconds the boxers are on the floor as well.

His cock is begging to be touched again, there is a bead of pre-cum dripping from the slit. Dean starts running his tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue just under the nerves there. He moans loudly through clenched teeth and bucks his hips toward Dean. "That's nothing baby, I'm just getting started." Dean grins and in one fluent motion he has Cass' entire length in his mouth, the head pushing against his throat.

The sensations running through Cass' mind are too much, he gives in to the emotions this time and propels his hips again.

This time, Dean's eyes open and he lets the dick go with a wet suction noise and coughs. "Please, don't do that, I could choke." Dean's face is going slightly red.

"Sorry it was involuntary. It was so enjoyable." Cass can't stop his hips from moving.

"Good." Dean smirks. "If you want me, come and claim me." Dean strips quickly and jumps on the bed, naked beckoning Cass to follow.

Cass pulls his shirt off slowly, watching Dean with lust filled eyes. Without taking his eyes off Dean's hard on, he crawls onto the bed to get his prize. "I want you." He claims the most exquisitely kiss swollen lips, moaning when he gets a taste of his own flavour. "You seem" nips his neck "More okay" licks over a nipple "With this than I expected." Cass grabs the lube off the nightstand, where it was previously left. "Can I take you?" Dean shudders at the meaning of those words.

"I am practically going to lose it. if you don't soon." Dean pulls Cass' hand to his face and sucks on his fingers to suck on something, anything. He tastes of fresh rain with a remnant of Axe Excite. It was so heavenly knowing he was going to be taken by an angel; he wanted to see his face when he finally comes. Dean pulls the fingers out and pushes them roughly into his warmth, gasping when he feels the pain but doesn't stop. After a few seconds, he pushes them in and out roughly caught up in the impulse to fuck Cass. "Do it Cass, now."

Cass pulls his fingers out, slicks his cock and pushes his erection hard into Dean, grunting his need to be inside him, as soon as he could get permission. He pumps crudely enjoying every time he hits Dean's prostate, causing the muscles to tighten and send a jolt of energy through his body. His impeccably fine ass was just too attractive to not dig his fingers into during their intimate encounter. "I'm so close Dean. Promise to close your eyes and cover your ears again."

Dean just nods unable to speak while he is being pummelled by his lover. When his prostate is hit again, he lets the tightness residing in his abdomen go. "Oh my GOD." Dean screams out his orgasm.

"Thank you, but no." Cass firmly covers his ears as he is about to come. "I love you."

Hearing him say those three words makes him open his eyes, even knowing it could kill him. "I love you too." Cass' face is flawless in his moment of pure Heavenly peace. There is no white light or unearthly growl, just Cass grunting his release and coming inside Dean.

After the panting subsides and Cass lies beside Dean contently, they attempt to regain their former composure. "Does this mean you accept me as your mate?" Cass opens an eye to peek over at Dean.

"I guess so… Yes." Dean props an elbow under him. "Yes, I feel happier; complete with you. I love you, Cass." They kiss. "I can't stand even thinking of anyone else touching you the way I do." He shudders. "That's jealousy, not a good feeling." Dean admits.

"In Heaven, when two angels mate it is for procreation, not pleasure. I want to be with you because the feeling is beyond anything I've encountered before." A smile spreads across his face at the thought.

"Lust. Hopefully I can satisfy your needs." He is unsure if he will be enough to keep such a powerful angel in his bed.

Cass gently strokes his face. "I understand. That's why we swear ourselves to each other. The bond will keep our intent pure." Cass sits up and indicates for Dean to as well. "Repeat after me 'Ego dilecto meo. Nunc et aeternum.' 'I give my beloved my heart. Now and forever." They repeat the words to each other as Cass leans in to kiss him and puts his hand over the scar. There is a cold feeling emanating from the spot, then it heats up and glows blue. Cass smiles and hugs his companion. "Now and forever mine."


End file.
